Inocencia perdida
by Soldado Metaelite CET
Summary: De un mundo magico para los niños, jovenes y adultos a un mundo frio de olvido y sin piedad, manchado de sangre y engaño. ¿Acaso querran algo Freddy y los demas? ¿Justicia o... Venganza?


_**INOCENCIA PERDIDA**_

A simple vista, para los ojos de los adulos y de los niños, fueron una vez, los animales electrónicos mas queridos para crear risas y alegrías a la clientela de la pizzería familiar de Freddy Fazbear. Freddy, el osito que te llevaba a un mundo mágico; Bonnie, el conejo intrépido quien te tocaba sus melodías con su guitarra; Chica, la gallina alegre quien te serbia tu comida en la mesa y Foxy, el zorro pirata aventurero capaz de contar sus historias de los sietes mares. Aquel aire que hacían esos animatronicos era sumamente bello a la hora de comer esas pizzas que te servían. Un mundo mágico para los niños y tambien, adolecentes y adultos. Sin embargo, aquel mundo se iba a desmoronar por culpa de la crueldad humana.

En aquellos tiempos, hubo una tragedia que involucro a la pizzería. Cinco niños habían desaparecido por culpa de un asesino en serie. Según la policía, el asesino fue arrestado y fue condenado a cadena perpetua pero los cuerpos de los niños jamás fueron encontrados… hasta aquel momento.

Una noche, volviendo a sus servicios, Freddy y sus amigos volvían a sus rutinas que fueron programados pero esa noche algo había cambiado cuando comenzaron a fallar y a sentir un hedor a putrefacción en el aire. Los trabajadores buscaron el origen de esa peste. Buscaron por los lugares más típicos que podrían imaginarse: Las cloacas por si se tapo, los conductos de aire por si un animal había muerto allí pero nada hasta que uno de los empleados decidió usar un sentido del olfato con más precisión en toda la sala de la cena. A medida que olfateaba, llego a un punto que el olor se logro encontrar. El empleado parecía confundido pero dedujo que ese pésimo aroma provenía de los mismos animatronicos.

Los padres, intrigados por la cara del empleado, se acercan a Freddy y una vez lo suficientemente cerca, ¡OHHH!, se cubrían sus narices al sentir que el olor provenían de ellos. Molestos y asustados, salieron de la pizzería, dejando al personal de la misma y a los animatronicos solos el resto de la velada.

El empleado quien había detectado el olor, comienza a inspeccionar a los muñecos eléctricos y para su sorpresa, El empleado se encuentra lo que parecía ser sangre expulsada por las aberturas de Freddy y de sus amigos, junto con una sustancia viscosa y nauseabunda, culpable de aquel hedor. Desde entonces, los empleados de mantenimiento debieron limpiar y averiguar porque tenían estas… sustancias en su interior pero su tarea se complico al ver que no podían desarmarlos para comenzar con su lavado. Tras varios intentos, nada.

¿No podía ser peor la situación de Freddy? Me temo que si… desde esa noche, nacieron los rumores de que los cuerpos de los niños desaparecidos podían estar dentro de los cuerpos de Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy. Muchos parecían estar de acuerdo pero para otros, era absurdo. Sea la realidad o un mito estúpido, el respeto y la admiración que alguna vez tuvieron Freddy y los demás animales se fue decayendo desde aquella noche. Pero no por eso, los cuatro no fueron descontinuados por los dueños. El mundo mágico de Freddy tenía que continuar ya sea por un estúpido mito.

Comenzando otro día de servicio, aun con sus fallas, Freddy vuelve al ataque con sus canciones junto con los demás animatronicos. Pero, a medida que iban pasando sus shows, estos muñecos robotizados comenzaron a aumentar sus fallas. El público y el personal creyeron que podía ser algo pasajero y que tambien, ya tenían sus años de servicios. La suposición humana… muy ignorante.

Gracias a esas fallas inexplicables, el mundo mágico de Freddy había recibido otro golpe pero esta vez, provocado por uno de los animatronicos que todos sabemos... En el año 1987, Foxy, el pirata, demostró su malfuncionamiento al atacar a una pequeña espectadora de su show con una mordida en la parte frontal de su cabeza. Para la suerte de la pequeña infante, sobrevivió pero aun así, el publico restante y clientes nunca olvidaran ese año lo cual lo bautizaron como "La mordida del ''87".

Desde entonces, la atracción de Foxy fue inmediatamente cerrada y descontinuada por el dueño del local y no seguro de su decisión, el mismo tambien decidió desactivar hasta nuevo aviso a su mascota, Freddy y a sus compañeros para evitar futuros daños al público.

Con su destino a ser solamente chatarra y desperdicio, el mundo mágico de Freddy Fazbear fue destruido por la crueldad de la realidad. Sin embargo, con esas prevenciones, la pizzería no tenía la magia de antes sin la ayuda de esos cuatros animatronicos. Por lo tanto, el dueño no tuvo otra opción que cerrar la pizzería a fines del año a menos que sucediera algo mágico para salvarla.

Es muy cruel como lo que comenzó con risas y alegría infantiles haya terminado con sangre y muerte de inocentes para estos seres inanimados. ¿Quién lo diría, no? ¿Es por esto que los animatronicos tienen "vida"? ¿Por venganza o por justicia? ¿Es por todos esos rumores que nacieron que los consideraban "malvados"? ¿Qué es lo que querrán? Yo digo que querrán lo que una vez tuvieron y lo perdieron por aquel que acabo con sus "vidas": … Su inocencia.

**Muy buenas, amigos lectores. Aquí Soldado Metaelite CET presentando ante ustedes un pequeño fandub de "Five Night at Freddy's", uno de los videojuegos de terror que se conviritio en un éxito por su historia y drama, en mi opinión. Ahora, para aclarar, quisiera hacer mención que esta historia la hice según con las deducciones que he estudiado a través de la SECUELA del juego ya que, para mí, la precuela del juego (Five Night at Freddy's 2) no fue un movimiento muy inteligente de ****Scott Cawthon, quien por cierto, es el creador y dueño del juego y de sus personajes. Yo solo soy responsable del Fic. ****Espero que les haya sido de su agrado. Me ayudarían mucho con un Review. Desde ya muchas gracias por su tiempo y dedicación. Atte.…**

**Soldado Metaelite CET**


End file.
